


Затянувшиеся холода

by Christoph, fandomStarbucks2019



Series: миди G - PG-13 [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bucky thought Steve was dead for years, Bucky was rescued from the alps, But it's sad along the way, Don't copy to another site, Happy Ending, M/M, Steve still crashed the plane and no one could find him, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019
Summary: Когда Щ.И.Т. наконец-то находит затонувший в океане самолёт с Капитаном Америкой на борту, полковник Джеймс Барнс бросает все свои дела, чтобы привезти тело Стива домой. И он находит гораздо больше, чем ожидал.





	Затянувшиеся холода

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our Lingering Frost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584212) by [eyres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyres/pseuds/eyres). 

> АУ внутри канона.

Часть 1

Коулсон пришёл к нему утром, когда он только закончил пробежку и его лоб ещё блестел от пота.

День обещал быть душным, невыносимо жарящее солнце лишь начинало набирать обороты. Место, где протез соединялся с плечом, слегка покалывало в предчувствии летней грозы. Из окна второго этажа как на ладони видны были белые штрихи на зелёном полотне Арлингтона*. 

– Полковник Барнс, – начал Коулсон после обязательного предложения чая и банана из фруктовой миски, – я хотел, чтобы вы услышали это от меня. 

Джеймс (теперь он всегда был Джеймсом. Баки исчез в то утро, когда он проснулся, а Стив ушёл, пропал, сгинул...) положил в блендер клубнику, бананы и протеин. Может, по его венам и текла суперсолдатская сыворотка, но ему, на минуточку, уже перевалило за девяносто, в волосах появились седые пряди, вокруг глаз залегли морщины, а суставы немного ныли в дождливые дни, напоминая, что здоровье нужно поддерживать. Сыворотка не может остановить смерть, он знал это как никто другой. 

– Да? – спросил он, осторожно и уклончиво. Он подозревал, о чём ему хотят сказать. В конце концов, он ждал этого почти семьдесят лет. 

– Самолёт нашли. 

Его руки – левая тоже – задрожали, так что он отложил нож, которым кромсал яблоко. Глубокий вдох. Медленный выдох. На глаза навернулись слёзы, он моргнул и отвернулся, уставившись на яркое утреннее солнце. Он видел кладбищенские камни, он даже мог вообразить, что отсюда виден монумент Стива. 

Ему казалось, что семьдесят лет – вполне достаточный срок, чтобы боль притупилась, а рана зажила. Но она всё ещё обжигала, как прикосновение металла к обнажённой коже. В его бумажнике лежала фотография Стива, одна из немногих его карточек, сделанных до сыворотки. Помятая, аккуратно сложенная, надёжно спрятанная и хранимая, словно талисман. Ему хотелось бы сейчас прикоснуться к ней. 

– Хорошо, – он выдавил бледную улыбку, от которой свело скулы, – хорошо, что мы наконец-то можем привезти его домой. 

– Они сейчас разворачивают оборудование. Самолёт крепко вмёрз в лёд, потребуется день, а то и два, чтобы просто понять, сколько времени займёт его извлечение. Вас ждёт специальный борт, если вы хотите присутствовать. 

Разумеется, Джеймс хотел. 

Перед отлётом он пришёл на кладбище. Где бы он ни мотался всю неделю, он приходил сюда каждое воскресенье. Почётный караул сменялся в десять, и ему нравилось наблюдать их чёткие синхронные движения даже спустя шестьдесят пять лет. Он уселся на белую каменную скамью напротив мемориала. У входа горел огонь, две гранитные стены окружали статую из белого мрамора – Стив в полный рост. 

В руке щит, лицо повёрнуто в сторону Капитолия – всё ещё на страже. На стенах – имена Воющих Коммандос, тех, чей прах уже надёжно скрыт гранитом. Слишком много. 

Он тоже однажды окажется там. Он последний. 

Почётный караул сменился у огня и снова замер по обе стороны от Стива. 

Стив был бы смущён. Краснел бы, заикался и втягивал голову в плечи. Волновался бы, как бывало, когда Баки подмигивал ему с другого конца комнаты. Он никогда не понимал, насколько воодушевляет людей. 

У огня люди оставляли цветы и разные безделушки: картинки, письма, флажки. Среди традиционных красно-сине-белых было приличное количество радужных. Это началось в две тысячи четвёртом, когда Джеймс рассказал «Нью-Йорк Таймс» их со Стивом историю. 

Это стало своего рода очищением – рассказать всему миру тайну, которая зародилась в обшарпанной квартире в Бруклине, была пронесена в молчании сквозь военные траншеи и погребена под водами Атлантики. Долгие годы он хранил их секрет, думая, что защищает частную жизнь Стива. А потом он понял, сколько хорошего по-прежнему может сделать Капитан Америка. 

Всего неделю назад прошёл сбор средств для фонда нетрудоспособных ветеранов из ЛГБТ – Мемориального фонда Стива Роджерса. Джеймс стоял там в своей форме посреди пышно украшенного зала, глядя на белоснежные скатерти и усталые глаза собравшихся, и сказал: «Стив всю свою жизнь дрался с обидчиками. Он бы гордился, что его наследие почтили таким образом».

– Я старался, Стив, – сказал он едва различимо за летним ветром и отдалённым шумом города, – странно, почему-то ему было холодно. – Я старался, чтобы ты мог мной гордиться. 

Джеймс поднялся и отсалютовал монументу. Тем, кто уже ушёл. 

– Скоро ты будешь дома, – пробормотал он. – Я верну тебя. 

Он позвонил в дом престарелых. Возможно, память Пегги всё больше ускользала, но она была единственным оставшимся в живых человеком, кто знал Стива так же, как он, и она заслуживала знать. Выслушав его, на заплакала и лишь повторяла: «Я рада. Я так рада, что его нашли. Мне было больно думать, каково ему там, во льдах». Он обещал ей позвонить, когда будет знать что-то новое. Потом трубку взяла медсестра, и Джеймс повторил ей то же самое. Пегги забудет и станет волноваться, когда он не приедет в четверг, как обычно.

* * *

На месте раскопок в ледяной пустыне где-то в Атлантике было мучительно холодно и темно. Ветер обдувал каждый клочок неприкрытой кожи и замораживал её за секунду.

Джеймс стоял возле обогревателя в штабной палатке и слушал доклад. 

Щит Стива обнаружили, и теперь предстояло выяснить, как лучше извлечь его самого изо льда, не повредив. Тело Шмидта никто и не искал, а Стив должен быть где-то ближе к носовой части самолёта, по приблизительным оценкам под тридцатью пятью футами льда. Вода и лёд хлынули сквозь окна, когда самолёт разбился, и смёрзлись. Год за годом над носом самолёта копились всё новые и новые слои толстого льда, все надежнее запирая Стива в вечной зиме. Радары обнаружили внутри объекты размером примерно с человека, но сложно было сказать что-то конкретное, пока они не проберутся сквозь толщу льда. 

– Мы продвигаемся медленно, сэр. Хотим сохранить как можно больше того, что осталось от самолёта. 

Джеймс кивнул, нащупал в кармане фото Стива и провёл пальцем по краю.

– Могу я посмотреть?

Они выглядели недовольными, провожая его вниз. Повсюду стояли прожекторы, буры, щётки и огромные обогреватели, кто-то поспешно паял трубы для отвода талой воды за пределы самолёта. Вокруг толпились учёные, военные и люди с хмурыми лицами без знаков отличия на одежде. 

Сначала он увидел щит. Лёд осторожно растапливали и откалывали уже шесть часов, и он был почти свободен. Джеймс склонился ниже и увидел царапины и сколы на краске – следы сражений остались на щите спустя все эти годы. Так долго. 

Щит нашёлся примерно в сорока футах от носа самолёта, возле стены. Джеймс представил себе, как тот, должно быть, откатился, когда самолёт врезался в лёд. Он выпрямился и прошёл к противоположной стене, обернулся на тёмное, похожее на пещеру пространство, пытаясь вообразить его без прожекторов и ледяных завалов – чёрный металл и настилы, и Стив, проведший последние минуты своей жизни в одиночестве. 

Он потёр ладонью лицо. 

В передней части самолёта стоял огромный бур с подогревом, и насосы с ручным приводом гнали тёплый воздух на десятилетиями нетронутый лёд. Им приходилось работать медленно – если растопить лёд слишком быстро, галлоны воды разрушат всё, что ещё сохранилось. 

Джеймс стоял там, где начиналась стена льда, пробуя носком ботинка границу талой воды. Он был ближе к Стиву, чем когда-либо за прошедшие шестьдесят шесть лет. Это успокаивало. 

Раскопки длились четыре дня. 

Джеймс спал урывками, ел, если кто-то давал ему протеиновый батончик. Он не мешал рабочим и проводил почти всё время, сидя у холодной стены и наблюдая, как капля за каплей исчезает лёд. 

Когда его забрали у русских, полумёртвого, он звал Стива каждый раз, когда приходил в себя. Ему не говорили, что Стив погиб, пока не решили, что он сможет это вынести. Пегги села на край его кровати, старательно избегая смотреть на его отсутствующую руку, погладила по пальцам оставшейся и рассказала правду. Позже он прослушал записи переговоров и разбил о стену кресло. 

– Он был бы счастлив, что ты жив. Он хотел, чтобы ты выжил, – говорила Пегги. Так говорил Старк, говорили Коммандос и полковник Филлипс. А всё, чего хотел Джеймс – тоже оказаться на том самолёте. 

Щит вытащили к вечеру первого дня. Джеймс подержал его немного, прежде чем отдать специалистам, которые подготовили его к отправке домой. Он знал, что щит отвезут в Смитсоновский музей. Джеймс мог бы взять его себе, если бы захотел, но Капитан Америка не принадлежал ему. В отличие от Стива Роджерса. 

Джеймс дремал рядом с зоной раскопок, когда учёный в очках присел возле него. 

– Сэр? Мы почти закончили. 

Прогалина во льду была с человеческий рост, и Джеймс последовал за всеми на глубину в двадцать футов. Ледяные стены сжимались вокруг, и это больше походило на могилу, чем весь Арлингтон вместе взятый. 

Стив всё ещё оставался во льду – около шести дюймов – сидел, завалившись набок, отвернувшись в сторону. Джеймс видел изгиб его плеча, линию спины. Стив склонился вперёд, к консоли, обхватив руками голову, словно пытался в последний момент защитить себя. Лица было не видно, голова опущена к груди и прижата к приборной панели, светлые волосы вмёрзли в лёд, даже не растрепавшись. 

Он вспомнил Стива зимой, хрупкого и бледного, кутающегося в поношенное пальто и пробирающегося сквозь метель. Стив никогда не жаловался, но холод высасывал из него все силы и лишал его кислорода, и Баки каждую зиму таскал дрова, тырил мелочь и одеяла, чтобы обеспечить Стива теплом и сохранить жизнь. А потом Баки оставил его одного в холоде на долгие годы. 

Коулсон возник у него за плечом.

– Мы собираемся вырезать блок льда с ним внутри. Не хотим начинать размораживать, пока не окажемся в подходящих условиях. Кажется, лёд неплохо сохранил его. 

Джеймс кивнул, его протез ощущался таким тяжёлым, каким не был со дня, когда миллион лет назад его собрал младший Старк. 

Он сделал шаг вперёд, запнулся и упал на колени, внезапно почувствовав вес всех своих девяноста с чем-то лет. 

Коулсон выгнал всех прочь, оставив его наедине со льдом и смертью. 

Джеймс осторожно продвинулся вперёд. Ледяная крошка хрустела под коленями, дыхание повисало облачками пара. Он стянул перчатку с живой руки и прижал ладонь ко льду, покрывающему Стива. 

– Стиви, – еле слышно выдохнул он. – Я здесь, приятель. Я нашёл тебя. Прости, что искал так долго. Мы заберём тебя домой. Ты… – он содрогнулся всем телом. – Тебе больше не нужно быть одному. Я здесь. 

В отдалении слышался шум голосов и гул буров, счищающих лёд с корпуса самолёта. 

Стив молчал. 

И слёзы Баки замёрзли, не успев упасть на лёд.

* * *

Они вырезали Стива изо льда и вывезли на стальном столе.

Его глаза были закрыты (хвала Господу), но знакомое лицо исказилось, словно от боли. Кровь под головой замёрзла странным искривлённым нимбом. И он был таким бледным, почти синеватым в ярком свете прожекторов. 

Джеймс вспомнил, как Стив заболел пневмонией, когда ему было девятнадцать, и ту страшную ночь, когда его губы посинели, зрачки почти закрыли радужку в расширившихся от страха глазах, когда он не смог вдохнуть. Это была одна из тех ночей, когда на протяжении нескольких мучительных часов Баки думал, что Стив уйдёт от него. Но Стив был борцом. И даже направляя самолёт во льды, он продолжал им быть. 

– Причиной смерти вероятнее всего послужила травма от удара тупым предметом в левой части черепа, – сухо сказала молодая врач. Она бросила на него взгляд, и отрешённость в её глазах исчезла. – Он… Я не думаю, что он страдал, сэр. Он просто не очнулся после удара. 

Они подняли Стива из самолёта и поместили в специальный контейнер для транспортировки. Его прислал лично младший Старк, гарантировав, что тело Стива сохранится во льду до прибытия в Штаты. 

Джеймс отошёл прежде, чем закрыли крышку контейнера. Он слишком напоминал гроб. 

Стальной контейнер со Стивом стоял в хвосте самолёта, и Джеймс беспокойно вертелся и ёрзал всего в футе от него. Его сон то и дело прерывали кошмары о поездах и самолётах, о падении и погружении под воду. 

Старк встретил их в аэропорту Кеннеди. Тони был так похож на отца в своих солнечных очках и пиджаке, что Джеймса кольнуло острой болью при мысли, как много уже ушло навсегда. 

– Как там Капитан Сосулька? – спросил он, постучав по металлическому контейнеру. – Говорят, он выглядит неплохо для семидесятилетнего трупа. 

Юмор звучал музыкой после бесконечных дней, когда все говорили с Джеймсом так, словно он сейчас рассыплется на сотни осколков. 

– Всегда знал, что он будет стареть красиво.

Коулсон пообещал позвонить, как только Стива извлекут изо льда, и отправил Джеймса домой нормально выспаться. 

Звонок раздался спустя три часа. 

Запыхавшийся Коулсон был растерян – так бывало крайне редко. 

– Вам нужно приехать сюда. 

Джеймс влез в свитшот и джинсы, не обращая внимания на совершеннейший беспорядок на голове. 

В лаборатории Щ.И.Т.а было холодно, людей толпилось в два раза больше, чем он ожидал. Стива он не увидел. 

Директор Фьюри провёл его в служебное помещение, где уже ждали Старк, Коулсон и незнакомая светловолосая женщина в белом халате, со скрещенными на груди руками и строгим взглядом. 

– У капитана Роджерса бьётся сердце, – сказал Фьюри без лишних прелюдий. 

Джеймс тяжело опустился в потрёпанное кресло. 

– Что. 

Коулсон подошёл к нему. 

– Мы пробурили небольшое отверстие во льду, вокруг его лодыжки, чтобы проверить устойчивость кожи. Когда был достигнут контакт, один из сенсоров засёк очень медленный ритм, – он замялся и отвёл взгляд. – Это доктор Чанг. Она объяснит, что это значит.

– Полковник Барнс, – доктор уселась на край стола. Она говорила тяжёлым профессиональным языком, от которого пухла голова. Желудок отвратительно закручивался всё туже и туже, пока Джеймс не почувствовал, что сейчас просто взорвётся.

Он понял. Сердце, то самое, которое билось неровно и заходилось, когда они были детьми (Баки прижимался ухом к груди Стива и умолял его – пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста, не останавливайся) каким-то образом продолжало биться после шестидесяти шести лет во льдах, и никто не знал, как и почему, и что это значит. 

Всё, что делало Стива Стивом, могло исчезнуть давным-давно, и осталось лишь сердце, которое никогда не умело останавливаться. Он мог быть заперт в собственном теле, поддерживаемом сывороткой. Он мог превратиться в тающий пудинг. 

Он мог быть в полном порядке. 

Кажется, с тех пор, как Фьюри стал директором, он впервые смотрел мягко. 

– У тебя есть немного времени подумать. Но нам нужно твоё решение, будем ли мы применять инвазивные меры, чтобы сохранить жизнь капитана Роджерса, зная, что у него могут быть серьёзные повреждения.

– Да. Господи, да. 

Это даже не было вопросом. Если Стив ушёл, они скоро узнают об этом, и Баки отпустит его, надеясь, что дух Стива простит ему этот эгоизм. Но это же Стив. Он бросал вызов судьбе с первого дня своей жизни. 

И если Стив жив, Баки эгоистично хочет получить его обратно любыми способами. 

Больше он не уходил. Коулсон и Фьюри предлагали ему поехать домой, но он игнорировал их, пока его не оставили в покое. В конце концов ему дали кресло и он уселся в углу комнаты, чтобы никому не мешать, но всё видеть. 

Старк и доктор спорили о том, как лучше растопить лёд и сохранить Стиву жизнь. Оставалась вероятность, что он умрёт, когда органы начнут возвращаться к жизни. Его следовало отогревать постепенно, чтобы сердечный ритм нарастал как можно медленнее, и надеяться, что он не истечёт кровью, не распухнет или не развалится раньше, чем они его стабилизируют и выяснят, как на него повлияли падение самолёта и годы в заморозке. 

Все происходило мучительно медленно. Наконец они решили использовать тёплую солёную воду, подводя её по желобам и повышая температуру на одну десятую градуса за один подход. Нужно было интубировать его, но они не могли этого сделать, прежде чем растает лёд, покрывающий рот и нос. Настоящая гонка. Вода капала в дренажные канавки под ним. 

Сердечный ритм медленно нарастал. Они очистили его лицо ото льда, и бледная кожа розовела на тёплом воздухе. Джеймс всё наклонялся вперёд, он уже видел, как возвращается Стив – и тут один из мониторов пронзительно запищал, и всё рухнуло. 

Долгий писк остановившегося сердцебиения – и все тут же забыли про осторожность, трубки выпали, кто-то заорал, что нужно убрать лёд изо рта Стива.

Форма, в которой он умер, расползлась на куски. Бледные обрывки красного, белого и синего валялись на полу. 

Джеймс уткнулся лбом в сцепленные пальцы. Он не молился с того самого дня, как проснулся и узнал, что Стив умер без него. Но сейчас... 

История не могла закончиться на этом. Только не так.

Это не конец. 

Что угодно, как угодно. Они были грубы и напористы и выдернули тело Стива из лап смерти, обрушив на него все медицинские чудеса две тысячи одиннадцатого, которые звенели, пищали и заставляли Стива сделать ещё один вдох. С его губ сошла смертельная синева, волосы, которые кто-то вытер полотенцем, разметались по подушке. Он всё ещё был бледен и ужасно похож на самого себя из тех времён, когда был хрупким, а температура и кашель изводили его каждую зиму.

Когда Джеймс взял Стива за руку, его пальцы были тёплыми, а под тонкой кожей запястья ровно бился пульс. 

Доктора молчали, изумлённые, но всё ещё не дающие никаких обещаний. Сыворотка работает, шептались они. Но работает ли она достаточно быстро? Как много она может исправить?

Рана на голове затянулась за шестьдесят шесть лет во льдах, но Стив по-прежнему не подавал признаков жизни – в мало-мальски значимом смысле.

Снова были перерыты записи Эрскина в поисках детали, которая подсказала бы, как сдвинуться с места. Джеймс вспоминал всё, что знал, сидя у кровати Стива, обхватив руками голову и отвечая на бесконечные вопросы так подробно, как только мог. 

Нет, Стив не мог напиться. Однажды во Франции они попытались, но после двенадцати шотов виски он лишь слегка покраснел – и был кристально трезв уже через час. Да, его раны заживали сами. Как-то в Австрии он поймал осколок шрапнели в живот. Баки упал на колени рядом с ним, алая кровь заливала всё вокруг, и его руки дрожали. Стив процедил сквозь зубы: «Вытаскивай его», – и Баки подчинился, а потом прижал ладони к фонтанирующей кровью ране, думая, что это конец. Но плоть срослась, и Стив снова оказался на ногах. Той ночью Баки отдал ему свой паёк, после излечения Стив всегда бывал голоднее. 

Итак, мир Джеймса сузился до размеров больничной палаты, кровати и мягкого дыхания. Стив был тёплым, но по-прежнему безмолвным. Не раз и не два Джеймс, обернувшись, ожидал увидеть своего болезненного друга из прошлого, но снова видел Капитана Америку. 

– Я думал, эта штука означала никаких больше больниц, – сказал он в тишину. – Тебе стоит потребовать компенсацию. 

Тони шнырял туда-сюда, проверяя аппараты и трубки, предлагая обновления и улучшения.

– Я могу сделать для него коляску, которая будет летать, – сказал он, поведя рукой над ногами Стива. – Это может оказаться полезным. 

Он редко бывал тихим, но Джеймс знал его ещё ребёнком, и мог видеть за насмешливой гримасой прежнее восхищение героем.

Джеймс рассматривал руки Стива, заново изучал линии, которые время стёрло из его памяти. Суставы были даже изящнее, чем он помнил, и он погладил тонкие косточки, представляя, как Стив снова держит в пальцах угольный карандаш. 

Утром второго дня мозг Стива снова проявил активность. Врачи были осторожны в прогнозах, но Стив был куском льда, а сейчас у него появились работающие клетки мозга. Всё возможно. 

Несколькими часами позже ладонь Стива сжала руку Баки на пару секунд, всего лишь лёгкое подобие пожатия, которое врачи расценили как непроизвольное сокращение мышц. Но это выглядело как начало. 

Утром третьего дня Джеймс стоял в больничной ванной и изучал своё отражение в зеркале. Он потыкал в мелкие морщинки в уголках глаз, потянул за седые пряди на висках. Он никогда не был тщеславен. Ему некого было впечатлять, кроме Стива – даже в восьмидесятых, когда его одиночество взяло верх, а в Сан-Франциско было тепло и его никто не знал. Там было много мужчин – умные, красивые, храбрые, добрые. Но всё это длилось недолго, никто из них был не в силах победить призрака и растопить ледяную пустыню, в которую превратилось сердце Джеймса. 

В какой-то момент Джеймс осознал, что его современники умирают, а мир постепенно заполняется молодыми людьми с их поклонением героям – «Мой дед служил в сто седьмом, это честь для меня, сэр». Как можно встречаться с кем-то, чей дед – твой ровесник? 

Он нахмурился, рассматривая, как постарело его лицо. У него почти не осталось воспоминаний об отце, но ему казалось, что сейчас в линиях возле рта проглядывает что-то отцовское. Он согнул протез, почти незаметный под длинным рукавом. 

Он неплохо выглядел для своих слегка за девяносто – будто ему слегка за тридцать, – но Стив, даже на больничной койке, каждым дюймом своего тела выглядел на двадцать шесть. Где-то глубоко внутри зарождался иррациональный страх, что Стив не узнает его. 

Стив думает, что Баки мёртв, напомнил он себе. Его Баки умер для него пару недель назад, но вот они в будущем. С легализованными однополыми браками, роботами, террористами, медицинским обслуживанием и сотовыми телефонами. 

На четвёртый день врачи сказали, что Стив проснётся в течение сорока восьми часов. Они удивлённо трясли головами, словно дети, увидевшие сказочного персонажа наяву. Все жизненные показатели Стива стремились к норме – никаких сбоев и повреждений от продолжительного пребывания в холоде. 

Спящая красавица вполне себе реальна, подумал Джеймс, поглаживая пальцем подбородок Стива. Он прижался губами к безмолвному рту, просто на всякий случай. Всё же он не был прекрасным принцем, да и Стив далеко не девица. 

Собралась целая толпа психологов и психиатров с ворохом идей о том, как помочь Стиву адаптироваться в двадцать первом веке. Они говорили о ПТСР и травме, о культурном шоке и депрессии, о горе и тревожности, сыпля аббревиатурами и научными терминами. 

В конце концов, когда Стив начал приходить в себя, Джеймс попросил оставить их одних. Коулсон принёс из его квартиры старый кассетный плеер и коллекцию лучших песен тридцатых годов. 

Джеймс напевал отрывки песен, вызывая в памяти крошечную квартиру в Бруклине, душную летом и ледяную зимой. Вечно топающего соседа сверху, стены толщиной с газету, Стива за кухонным столом, рисующего восходы и закаты, Баки, развешивающего их одежду возле печки. 

В предрассветные часы, когда Джуди Гарленд в третий раз спела «Где-то над радугой»*, Стив издал негромкий звук. Всего лишь вздох, его голова перекатилась по подушке ближе к Баки, как бывало в те утра, когда им не нужны были будильники. 

Баки переплёл их пальцы и придвинулся ближе, смешивая дыхания и биения сердец, вдыхая острый запах больничной палаты и лёгкий аромат, принадлежащий Стиву, так что он тоже мог притвориться, что это всего лишь очередное утро. 

– Баки? – Стив ещё даже не открыл глаза, но уже сжал его пальцы. Он попытался облизать пересохшие губы, и Баки поднёс ему стакан с соломинкой. 

Его руки тряслись и он облил кровать. 

– Я здесь. Здесь. 

Веки Стива задрожали, за ними мелькнула синева, и это было слишком, потому что Баки вдруг осознал, что за почти семьдесят лет он забыл, какого цвета глаза Стива. Синие, как волны Атлантики, как небо на краю горизонта. 

Он всхлипнул в ладонь Стива, прижался открытым ртом, целуя. Когда он поднял голову, Стив заморгал. 

– Ты здесь, – выдохнул он, – Баки. 

– Да, Стив. Я здесь, – Баки потянулся к нему, провёл пальцами по лбу, задержав большой на слабом пульсе у виска. – Мы оба здесь.

– В раю? – уточнил Стив, склонив голову. 

На этот раз он не сдержал рыдание. 

– Нет, приятель. Нет. Мы сделали это. 

Впервые Стив не стал спорить. Он расслабился под руками Баки, хоть и продолжал цепляться за его рукав. 

– Ты мне снился, – сказал он. – И было так холодно. Сейчас зима? 

Баки посмотрел на бледную полосу неба в окне. Солнце только поднималось над зелёным горизонтом, растапливая семьдесят лет льда и холода. Он выдохнул, отгоняя подступившие слёзы, склонился, коснувшись поцелуем уголка губ Стива, и прижался лбом к его лбу, просто дыша вместе. 

– Нет, Стиви. Я думаю, наконец-то лето.

Часть 2: После пробуждения

Баки начал напевать «Мы с тобою растворились в танце...»*, и Стив распахнул глаза – он ненавидел, когда Баки корчил из себя Фреда Астера*, и не собирался оставлять это безнаказанным. Это был ритм их жизни.

Баки придвинулся ближе, они прижались друг к другу, как раньше, когда Стив был слабым. Его губы растянулись в широкой улыбке, глаза были всё такими же голубыми, как в тот день, когда он сорвался и падал, падал, падал… 

Стив отогнал эту мысль. Может, Баки и врёт, что они не в раю (а может, это сон незадолго до смерти, потому что последнее, что он помнит, это холод, ужасный холод, и всё вокруг распадается на части, а он хочет лишь, чтобы это поскорее закончилось, и он смог отправиться за Баки), но он ещё был не готов закрывать эту дверь. Ленивое удовлетворение придавило его к постели, превратив все мышцы в свинцовые грузы. 

– Бак, ты ужасен, – вместо этого сказал Стив, чувствуя себя в очередном сонном бруклинском утре. – Ты… – он осёкся, потому что это был Баки: он знал, как меняется плотность воздуха, когда Баки рядом, – будто центр тяжести Стива смещается и тянется к нему. 

Это Баки. Стив каждой клеточкой тела знал это. 

Но его глаза не узнавали длинные пряди у висков Баки, складки у его рта, седину над ушами, то, как он двигался, словно его левая рука причиняет ему беспокойство. 

Стив нахмурился, стараясь приподняться на локтях. 

– Ты ранен. Что случилось? 

Баки не был бы ранен в раю. И никогда не снился Стиву раненым или постаревшим. Господу прекрасно известно, что Стив не идеален, но он надеялся, что не попал в ад (и он знал, что Баки туда не попал бы тоже). 

– Что? – Баки надавил на его плечи, снова укладывая на постель, растерянный, хмурящийся ровно так же, как всегда, когда Стив не заботился о себе. – Успокойся, сопляк. Не торопись снова расшибиться. 

– Твоя левая рука. Ты странно её держишь. 

Баки посмотрел на него так, словно думал, что Стив немного не в себе, но потом его лицо просветлело. 

– Старая травма, Стиви. Не о чем волноваться. Всё уже в порядке. 

Старая? 

– Бак. Что произошло? 

Это был не рай, не ад, и даже не сон, потому что сейчас Стив наконец-то посмотрел вокруг и увидел все эти яркие мониторы и пищащие приборы, которых не встречал со времён Эрскина и Гидры. А Эрскин мёртв… 

Он заставил себя успокоиться. 

– Мы в плену? – спросил он, понижая голос до гула всех этих подсоединённых к нему штук. – Где мы? 

– Нет, Стив, – лицо Баки вытянулось, как было после смерти мамы Стива. – Мы в старой доброй Америке. Клянусь тебе. Ты же мне веришь? 

Стив лежал молча. За последние несколько лет он видел больше, чем видят иные за всю свою жизнь. Всё это может быть каким-то трюком. Что, если Баки – создание учёных из Гидры? Баки ведь упал (Стив позволил ему упасть). 

Баки был здесь. Баки дышал. Баки был тем самым теплом, к которому безошибочно тянулся Стив, словно компас к северу. 

Он закрыл глаза. Знакомое тепло прижалось к его боку. Баки пах жвачкой, оружейной смазкой и мылом. Баки упал. Стив больше не позволит ему уйти. 

– Верю. 

Баки рассказывал историю отрывками, вытягивая её из себя и бросая к ногам Стива, словно тот в любой момент может не выдержать.

Падение. Русские, которые нашли Баки и держали его (пытали) в Альпах, его рука была ампутирована (Баки упомянул это вскользь, и Стива затошнило). Обмен военнопленными. Правда о том, что Стив потерян вместе с самолётом, в океане, во льдах, погиб (Баки смотрел вниз и водил пальцем по его запястью, пока говорил об этом). А потом, через пятнадцать лет он проснулся однажды утром и вдруг понял, что по-прежнему выглядит как в двадцать семь, и доктора выяснили, что Зола сделал с ним что-то в том лагере Гидры, и это что-то работает. Осознание, что ему предстоит провести без Стива больше, чем целую жизнь. Долгие, долгие десятилетия. И настоящее. Две тысячи одиннадцатый. 

Стив сжал его руку, когда та начала дрожать. Лицо Баки исказилось от горя – Стив видел это теперь, когда знал всю историю, видел врезавшиеся в его кожу долгие годы одиночества. 

– Прости меня, – сказал Стив наконец, несоответствия буквально подавляли его. Он помнил, как Баки упал, помнил бесконечные недели между этим падением и его собственным, и что он чувствовал, когда понял, что нет другого выхода, кроме как направить самолёт вниз. Он не хотел умирать, но не сожалел об этих последних мгновениях. Баки выжил. Баки всегда был сильнее него. 

Баки пожал плечами. Он изучал их сплетённые руки. Когда он поднял голову, на его лицо вернулась прежняя улыбка, открытая, тёплая, солнечная. 

– Теперь ты здесь. О большем я и мечтать не мог. 

Стив погладил морщины у рта Баки. 

– Две тысячи одиннадцатый? – переспросил он. Баки был красивее, чем он когда-либо мог себе представить. Будь это сон, или обман, или рай, Стив готов принять это. 

Баки улыбнулся, годы исчезли с его лица, и они словно снова шли по мокрым весенним улицам Нью-Йорка. 

– Я же говорил, что отведу тебя в будущее. 

Стив улыбнулся в ответ. Две тысячи одиннадцатый означал для него летающие машины, пришельцев и колонии на Луне, мир во всём мире и мировой голод – но никогда не означал Баки, пока внезапно так и не вышло.

* * *

Прошло два дня, Стив мог сидеть, болтал и улыбался, и Баки понял, что совсем забыл, как на его щеках появляются ямочки, когда улыбка становится совсем уж широкой, и как он косится влево, когда не уверен, и как его волосы топорщатся надо лбом.

Он забыл так много, а сейчас Стив был рядом, и крышу сносило от возможности просто сидеть возле и смотреть на него, когда захочется. Можно было коснуться его щеки, поймать пульс на его запястье, слушать стук его сердца и держать его за руку. Он был тёплым, он дышал и разговаривал, и за шестьдесят шесть лет Баки даже не смел молиться и мечтать о чём-либо столь прекрасном. 

Они провели пресс-конференцию, когда Стива выпустили из больницы на третий день после пробуждения (доктора были недовольны, но Стив был двадцатишестилетним мужчиной в превосходной физической форме, и они не смогли придумать причину, по которой ему стоит задержаться и которая не включала бы в себя слова _тест_ или _исследование_, или _эксперимент_, да и Джеймс этого не позволил бы). 

Джеймс облачился в форму, Стив надел брюки и синюю рубашку на пуговицах, воротник которой был расстёгнут. 

Стив выглядел беспокойным, дёргал ремень и скрещивал ноги в лакированных туфлях. Его лицо было совершенно спокойным, он был весь из себя Капитан Америка, невозмутимая харизма и уверенность – таким он был тогда в Лондоне, Париже и Брюсселе. Однако Баки видел, как большой палец снова и снова проходится по костяшкам. Это движение зацепило его – ещё одно потерянное воспоминание. Стив всегда так делал, когда нервничал. 

– Эй, – Баки взял его за руку и переплёл их пальцы. 

Стив напрягся на секунду, но тут же расслабился и испустил напряжённый смешок. 

– К этому ещё надо привыкнуть – что ты можешь взять меня за руку и за нами никто не придёт. 

Губы Баки изогнулись, легко и непринуждённо, словно не было этих шестидесяти шести лет.

– Будущее, – сказал он, и это прозвучало как тост. 

Едва они вошли, Стив легко подстроился под обстановку. Джеймс сразу сказал мозгоправам из Щ.И.Т.а, что они не понадобятся. И они не понадобились. Стив уселся за низким столиком и даже бровью не повёл на вспышки фотокамер и выкрики репортёров. 

Привычные «да, мэм» и «нет, сэр», серьёзность, уверенность и истинная американскость, он был таким даже до того, как ему выдали щит. 

Для Джеймса же быть шутом при серьёзном Стиве было словно надеть старые ботинки – знакомо и удобно, но сильно отличается от новой пары. 

И лишь на последнем вопросе всё пошло слегка не по плану. 

– Капитан Роджерс, прозвонят ли в ближайшем будущем свадебные колокола для вас и полковника Барнса? 

У Стива едва заметно отвисла челюсть, рот изогнулся (Стив всегда выглядел так, если был смущён).

– Мэ-эм, – протянул он, словно у него во рту таял кусок масла, – насколько я понимаю, ни мне, ни полковнику Барнсу в ближайшее время не предстоит женитьба на какой-нибудь милой леди.

Повисла пауза, а потом репортёр захихикала, высоко и раздражающе.

– Нет, я имела в виду, поженитесь ли вы с полковником Барнсом? 

Стив ненавидел, когда кто-то говорил за него. Баки прекрасно знал это, но всё равно позволил себе вклиниться. 

– Это наше личное дело с капитаном Роджерсом. Пресс-конференция окончена. 

Они ехали в машине в дом Джеймса возле кладбища (им стоит переехать), и Стив спросил: 

– Мы можем пожениться? 

Его голос звучал так молодо. Баки заёрзал, все его чувства выворачивало наизнанку. У него были десятилетия обдумать это, раз за разом препарировать свои эмоции, чтобы понять – да, Стив всегда был для него тем самым. Десятилетиями это знание было ему слабым утешением. Лучше любить и потерять, чем не любить*, и всё такое. А теперь его тот самый реален, живёт и дышит, и спрашивает, могут ли они пожениться. 

– Да, – ответил Баки, отвернувшись к окну. – Это не так давно стало законно в Нью-Йорке. – Он мысленно вернулся в Сенат штата в тот день, когда обсуждали закон. Молодой парень на ступеньках обеими руками держал плакат «Капитан Америка должен был иметь право жениться». 

– Вы однажды вступите в брак? – спросил его репортёр в день легализации. «Вы вступите в брак?» – и Баки вдруг ощутил всю тяжесть прожитых лет. 

Стив наклонился вперёд, его глаза чуть косили влево, большой палец кружил по костяшкам. 

– Бак, я представить не могу, через что ты прошёл без меня, и я знаю, что ты изменился и, возможно, думаешь, что я всё тот же сопляк, которого ты знал когда-то, но я скажу «да», как только ты этого захочешь. 

И он снова сел прямо, потому что Стив всегда говорил ровно то, что хотел сказать, ничего не поделаешь. 

Они поженились осенью. Церемония была спокойной и скромной. Идеальной. Тони произнёс неловкий тост, Коулсон немного всплакнул. Стив сиял, как и положено, и Баки подумал, что мог бы пережить ещё семьдесят лет зимы ради этого момента.

Часть 3: Изнеможение

Когда Джеймсу исполнилось семьдесят пять, он уволился из армии. Шёл девяносто второй, и его плечи всё ещё были прямыми.

Он по-прежнему не уступал молодым бойцам на стрельбищах – всё ещё приходил на тренировочную площадку как минимум раз в неделю, чтобы поприветствовать очередную группу новобранцев. Когда он приходил, непременно толкал речь про смелость и мужество, про то, как важно никогда не сдаваться и прикрывать тех, кто сзади. Они благоговейно таращились на него, а Джеймс думал о самолёте и теле на его борту, затонувшем где-то во льдах Атлантики, в одиночестве и нестерпимом холоде. Боль опустошала его, раз за разом вскрывая незаживающую кровоточащую рану. 

И он уволился. Он смотрел в эти юные лица и сияющие глаза, на их смазанные приветствия и жажду действия. Когда он позировал с отрядами для фото, сам выглядел одним из новобранцев, молодым и готовым к бою. Они слушали его истории, словно легенды, и с глубоким почтением спрашивали о Стиве. Джеймс помнил сопляка из Бруклина с окровавленными губами и старался увязать этот образ с фигурой Капитана Америки. 

Джеймс был старым – он пережил эти легенды, нёс на себе их шрамы и отдал им свою руку. Он гораздо лучше чувствовал себя среди старых добрых отрядов спецназа. Грубоватые и покрытые шрамами, эти ребята уже давно не почитали никаких героев. Он засиживался с ними по вечерам, пил виски, скотч и пиво, слушал их истории про джунгли и пустыни и рассказывал свои, про леса и горы. Они пили за ушедших товарищей, и когда Джеймс говорил о Стиве (не о Капитане), их глаза светились пониманием. 

Когда он подал прошение об отставке, его старший офицер закрыл дверь кабинета и сложил руки. Он был хорошим человеком, и всего на девять лет моложе Джеймса – слишком молод, чтобы сражаться в Европе, но достаточно стар, чтобы помнить те дни. 

– Ты можешь получить повышение, принять предложение, от которого отказываешься годами, и закончить полевую работу. 

За окном в густом августовском мареве гудели тренировочные площадки. Джеймс с нуля создал успешную и продуктивную программу, которая стала демонстрацией американской мощи. Форт Роджерс был местом его работы почти сорок лет. 

Но его дом покоился в глубинах океана. 

Джеймс оставался, пока был нужен. Потому что Стив хотел бы, чтобы новые поколения тренировались правильно. Стив гордился бы его работой. 

Пока Джеймс держал в руках винтовку, выпрыгивал из вертолёта или вытаскивал с линии огня какого-нибудь новобранца, он почти забывал, что наполовину мёртв. 

И он оставался на службе до этого дня, отклоняя все предложения, пока не схлынул адреналин и не осталось ничего, что ещё он мог бы сделать. Ему не нужна была ни бумажная работа, ни ещё одна планка на груди. 

Джунгли Вьетнама и Корея остались позади. Берлинская стена рухнула, и Советский Союз распался. А Джеймс постарел. 

Ребята устроили для него вечеринку. Это стало сюрпризом, ведь он просил обойтись без церемоний. Но когда он, вернувшись со стрельбища, вошёл в свой кабинет, его ждали ленты, шарики, огромный торт и открытка с надписью «Удачи!» весёленьким шрифтом.

Морита тоже был там, в своей инвалидной коляске, с внуком и сыном. Три поколения солдат, с которыми плечом к плечу служил Джеймс. 

Пока сержант нарезал торт, Джеймс присел рядом с Моритой. 

– Я устал, – негромко признался он. 

Морита посмотрел в ответ тёмными понимающими глазами. 

– Ты скучаешь по нему. 

– Каждый день. И легче не становится. 

– Он бы гордился тобой, полковник. Ты много сделал для этих ребят, и я знаю, что без тебя домой вернулось бы гораздо меньше.

Покинув вечеринку, Джеймс отправился в Арлингтон, прошёл по пологим зелёным лужайкам и сидел рядом со Стивом, пока солнце не село, а Вашингтон не замигал огнями на фоне тёмного неба. Он видел вдалеке Форт Роджерс, вздымающий свои стены – сияющее наследие Стива. Как и должно было быть. 

Он жил уже втрое дольше Стива. Жил и старался, чтобы это наследие пережило их обоих.

* * *

Сняв форму, Джеймс аккуратно сложил её и убрал в коробку, которую задвинул в дальний угол шкафа.

На автоответчике мигало оповещение – сообщение от агента Щ.И.Т.а, приглашающего его на встречу. Джеймс стёр его, не записав номер.

Он плеснул себе виски на пару пальцев и уселся перед телевизором, глядя на медаль Почёта Стива, закреплённую на стойке рядом с его собственной. 

И впервые за день он позволил себе вынуть из кармана потрёпанное фото Стива, провёл пальцем по краю, и судорожный вдох застрял у него горле. Все его кости болели. Для любого другого семидесятипятилетнего мужчины это ощущение означало бы старость, хрупкость и увядание. 

Этой ночью ему снилось медленное погружение в холодную воду, свет откуда-то сверху и знакомые руки, толкающие его всё глубже и глубже, но он никак не мог разглядеть лицо. «Баки», – произнёс чей-то голос, и Джеймс проснулся с тяжестью в груди. 

– Я устал, – сказал он солнцу, встающему над горизонтом.

Он возился в саду, копался в земле и вспоминал маму Стива и её крошечные горшки с травами на узком подоконнике закопчёного окна в бруклинской квартирке. Вспоминал Стива, рисовавшего углём мелкие белые цветы в буйстве листьев, и как обещал ему, что однажды у них будет огромный двор и сад, и чистый воздух, чтобы лёгкие Стива больше не болели. 

Когда зацвели его первые розы, Джеймс принёс их на кладбище и положил к ногам Стива. 

– Я же обещал, что однажды у нас будут розовые кусты, – негромко сказал он мрамору. 

Молодой историк приехал к нему с черновиком биографии «Стив Роджерс: Ранние годы». Это не первая, и Джеймс знал, что и не последняя книга, он уже такие видел. Он сидел на диване и читал очередную попытку рассказать о взрослении в Бруклине, часть той реальности, что становилась легендой, пересказанная снова и снова, пока память не начинала выдавать истории из книг вместо воспоминаний о том, как солнечный свет играл в волосах Стива, или как его лёгкие хрипели зимой. Он внёс несколько правок, и автор вернулся забрать рукопись. 

Парень лет тридцати пяти выглядел едва старше, чем Джеймс. 

– Мне было интересно, – сказал он, отпивая предложенный кофе. – Вы с капитаном Роджерсом были очень близки. И, – он сглотнул, – это не для книги. Но у меня есть партнёр. И мы с ним, – он осёкся.

Джеймс скрестил руки на груди. 

– Наслаждайтесь каждым днём вместе. Я бы хотел, чтобы у нас со Стивом было больше времени. 

Зимой Джеймс провёл двухмесячный курс в Уэст-Пойнте о спецоперациях во время Второй мировой войны. Он принёс свою старую винтовку и потрёпанный блокнот, в котором вёл записи об их передвижениях по Европе. Он сидел перед молодыми офицерами и был удивлён числу преподавателей, толпившихся в конце кабинета каждую лекцию. 

После последнего урока к нему подошёл серьёзный молодой парень, прижимающий к груди тетрадь. 

– Полковник Барнс, меня зовут Фил Коулсон и я хотел сказать, что вы и капитан Роджерс вдохновили меня служить моей стране. 

Его рука была мягкой, но во взгляде Джеймс видел твёрдость. 

– Стив был бы вам признателен. 

Рождество Джеймс провёл в одиночестве, хотя друзья и дальние родственники наперебой приглашали его к себе. Не было никакой рождественской ели, и он всё так же один отправился на кладбище. 

Меньше чем через год после его увольнения на Уолл-Стрит взорвались начинённые взрывчаткой машины, и через несколько дней Джеймс вошёл в стеклянное здание в Вашингтоне, чтобы предложить свои услуги директору Нику Фьюри. 

А где-то в Атлантическом океане лёд пришёл в движение.

**Author's Note:**

> *Арлингтонское национальное кладбище (англ. Arlington National Cemetery) — американское военное кладбище в Арлингтоне, пригороде Вашингтона. На территории кладбища захоронены участники войн, президенты, председатели Верховного суда и астронавты. В соответствии с параграфом 553.2 статьи 32 Свода федеральных постановлений США, на кладбище могут быть похоронены участники войн и члены их семей, военные, проходившие службу в ВС США, военные в отставке, президенты, председатели Верховного суда, лица, имеющие государственные награды, такие как медаль «Пурпурное сердце», медаль Почета, медаль «Серебряная Звезда», Крест «За выдающиеся заслуги».
> 
> *Over the Rainbow (с англ. — «Над радугой»), также часто Somewhere over the Rainbow (с англ. — «Где-то над радугой») — классическая песня-баллада на музыку Гарольда Арлена и слова Эдгара Харбурга. Написанная специально для мюзикла 1939 года «Волшебник страны Оз», песня была исполнена Джуди Гарленд и стала её «визитной карточкой». Песня была удостоена премии «Оскар» в номинации «Лучшая песня к фильму».
> 
> * "мы с тобой растворились в танце..." – строка из песни Луи Армстронга "Щека к щеке"
> 
> *Фред Асте́р (англ. Fred Astaire; настоящее имя Фредерик Аустерлиц, англ. Frederick Austerlitz); 10 мая 1899 — 22 июня 1987) — американский актёр, танцор, хореограф и певец, звезда Голливуда, один из величайших мастеров музыкального жанра в кино. Его театральная и кинематографическая карьера охватывает период в 76 лет, в течение которого Астер снялся в 31 музыкальном фильме.
> 
> *Лучше любить и потерять любовь, чем вовсе не любить. — Альфред Теннисон


End file.
